Snowball
"Heroes never die" - Bunny Kill 5 First appearance: Bunny Kill First Death: Bunny Kill 5 part 1 Snowball is the main protagonist of Bunnykill. His appearance is white with clothes that change color in each animation. They range from purple and brown, to dark blue and red, and dark blue and olive green. He is also highly skilled at martial arts, melee weapons, and firearms. The name Snowball may refer to his white fur color, like Dust and Smoke who are brown and black, respectively. Appearances 'Bunnykill 1 (20 Kills)' Snowball is shown as the protagonist. He fends of countless bunnies including two ninja bunnies and a Giant Bunny who is the body guard of Smoke, their leader. After killing the Giant Bunny, Snowball fights Smoke and kills him. 'Bunnykill 2 (65 Kills)' Snowball is shown as the protagonist. He is hired as a mercenary to kill Dust, a carrot lord that is feuding with Smoke for the carrots and who gets to owns them. Snowball is first seen jumping from roof to roof until he stops on one of them and takes out his handgun. He jumps behind a wall just as two minions open the door to the roof. He duels many minions, guards, and Dust, including recovering his sword. 'Bunnykill 3 vol. 1 (109 Kills) and vol. 2 (89 Kills)' Snowball is shown as the protagonist. He is sent to a base on the Moon to assassinate Prof. Sludge. He finds himself tangling with countless minions, a giant robot, many small android bunnies, Prof. Sludge, and Dust. Allies: Smoke. 'Bunnykill 4 (87 Kills)' Snowball is shown as the protagonist. He fights countless minions, ninjas, and samurai, including one large armored bunny called the Sumo Samurai, and their leader Flint. In this BunnyKill Snowball has a hidden form which makes him extremely powerful. He also meets and subsequently falls in love with Ruby, the first female character in the series. Allies: Ruby 'BunnyKill 5 Part 1 (Over 50 Kills)' Snowball's boss sent him to rescue his partner Dust and kill his nemesis Smoke. Snowball first sneak in through rooftops and when he reached the entrance, he battled many minions and SWAT soldiers. When he was about to reach the target, he had to battle two high tech ninjas. After that, he found Dust and Smoke with Professor Sludge. Smoke injected a liquid inside that was supposed to make him obey the enemy but Professor Sludge warned him that the process wasn't completed. When Dust woke up, he picked up the new high tech Shotgun/Sword Hybrid and shot Prof Sludge. After that, Dust attack both Snowball and the enemies. During the end, Dust killed Snowball and the liquid wore off him. Dust got devastated when he realized he killed his friend Snowball, setting the stage for BunnyKill 5 part 2. BunnyKill 5 part 2 (None) Snowball remains dead in the second part of episode 5, appearing only as a corpse in the very beginning. Snowball was then stabbed two times, and then died. Snowball has a total of 420 kills. Category:Bunnies Category:Protagonists